


Honey Bushes of Miki

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hair Dyeing, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After a solo concert, the Producer walks in on Miki changing. He discovers Miki's secret. Miki wants her Honey to make her feel good as compensation for finding out, and she's got a strong libido.





	Honey Bushes of Miki

**Author's Note:**

> As the 100th fic I've posted on AO3, I decided to do one from the very first fandom I wrote smut for on here. The Idolm@ster. This is based on the "Awakened Miki" reveal from the games, so minor spoilers.

Miki was the only idol at the 765 Pro offices that day. She had just finished a solo concert spent with her fans, and was exhausted. She said that she was going into the offices to sleep on her favorite couch, and I wasn’t going to argue with her. She had put on a stellar performance that left her fans wanting more. They were buying her single and her merchandise extremely fast. Yet, Miki didn’t really care about any of that. She already knew she was a star.

Miki was the sort of person who spoke her mind. Yet, I was certain that even she was hiding a secret. I walked into the main office, expecting to find Miki passed out on the couch. In front of my eyes, I saw something unexpected.

Miki was changing out of her stage outfit into her casual clothes. Her top hung loosely over her shoulders, and her panties were down by her ankles. Her plush ass was in full view. The curves of Miki’s peachy butt tempted my eyes. She hadn’t noticed my presence, and wiggled her butt back and forth. I saw the flesh on her hips shake, jiggling with her motions. It looked so soft and pleasurable to the touch. I wanted to rest my head on her ass and take a deep whiff of her lower body. Miki’s scent, fresh after working up a sweat on stage, would smell fantastic. The jewels of an idol’s hard work, shimmering on her skin and stinking up the office with her wonderful odor.

“Honey, is that you?” asked Miki.

Miki turned around, not bothering to pull up her panties. Her top slipped, and her left nipple fell out of her top. It was perky pink, the tip hard and glistening, covered in sweat. My eyes trailed lower, following the curves of her body down past her midriff. I had occasionally caught glimpses of it through the edge of her swimsuits, but this was the first time my eyes had confirmed the secret of Miki Hoshii.

Her pubic hair was brown. The kind of ordinary brown that might be found anywhere. It shouldn’t have surprised me. Neither of her parents had blonde hair, and she wasn’t related to anyone that might have. Yet Miki’s hair was blonde when she joined the company, and had always been so. It was a part of her image. The kind of gravure model-slash-idol that drew everyone’s eyes to her when she entered the room. To imagine Miki without it would be like looking at another person.

Miki looked down, and covered her crotch with her hands. She hadn’t noticed that her breast was still hanging out of her clothes.

“Honey, you pervert!” said Miki. “You can’t look there.”

“I didn’t mean to!” I said. “You’re very pretty down there.”

“Miki’s pretty everywhere,” she said. “But why are you looking so closely at my pubes?”

“You’re not a natural blonde?” I asked.

Miki’s mouth turned upward into a smirk. “That you thought I was showed how well I rocked this look. It’s a pain to dye my hair, but it’s worth it to look this good. I’m not going to put that stuff near my pubes, though. That’s Miki’s special place.”

“That does make sense,” I said. “Sorry about catching you like this.”

Miki looked at my pants. We had both been trying to hide our crotches from each other. When I saw her butt, I had gotten an erection that hadn’t gone down. Miki kicked her panties off her ankles, walking towards me bottomless. The little devil side of her was on full display.

She excelled at being an idol with little effort. The one thing that Miki put her full dedication towards was leisure. Whether that meant talking with her friends or going to mixers, she had a hedonistic streak that she felt was earned. When she wasn’t in the spotlight, she had to blow off steam somehow. Normally, that would be her long naps. But I had disrupted her dreams, and was now turning them into waking realities.

“Honey, you take off your pants, too,” said Miki. “Fair’s fair.”

I was nervous about doing so. Still, I dropped my pants and underwear, and revealed my turgid erection before Miki’s face.

“You’re so hard. My mouth’s all dry and tired after that concert, so it’d be too much work to suck you off. It’s your job to help me out, so...” Miki spread her pussy, revealing her dripping pink insides, twitching with anticipation. “...eat Miki’s pussy. If you want to stare at my pubes so much, do it with your mouth.”

“Absolutely!” I said.

I bent down on my knees, my hard cock pushing against the edge of the couch, and brought my face to Miki’s crotch level. Her pubic hair wasn’t wild and frizzy. It was trimmed and groomed like her hair, and felt smooth to the touch. I patted it for a little bit, before Miki gave me a look that said I should tend to her libido right away. We didn’t know if anyone else would come in.

I placed my tongue near Miki’s taint, and licked upwards. My tongue scraped across the folds of her pussy, drops of Miki’s salty juices falling into my mouth. I could taste her sweat and the feminine flavor of her love juices. There was even a little bit of piss in there. It was a distinct flavor that could only have come from Miki, and I enjoyed every moment of it as my tongue made her way up to her erect clit.

“That feels good, Honey,” said Miki. “You must have practice with this.”

“This is my first time,” I said as Miki closed her legs around my head, trapping the scent of her pussy deep in my nose.

“You’re better than I thought. We’re not stopping until I orgasm,” said Miki. “Again and again.”

I wrapped my arms around Miki’s legs, holding my grip tight onto her butt. My hands kneaded her ass flesh, taking hold of the curves of her plump tush. It wasn’t as big as Takane’s, but then, Miki wasn’t the most voluptuous of 765. She simply had the best style to draw out her curves. The more I played with Miki’s butt, the louder her moans increased. She sounded cute when she moaned. It was the same sort of high pitch she struck during her performances, her “ahhs!” and “haas!” stringing together into a melody of arousal.

“This feels much better than when Miki masturbates,” said Miki. “I can’t hold on. Honey, take all of my juices!”

My face was covered with Miki’s wetness and warmth. It was sticky and tasty. It ran down my glasses and into my mouth. Miki was panting just above me, her pussy continuing to drip. She was still wet, and her clit kept calling me to kiss it. I raised my head and did so. My lips wrapped around Miki’s clitoris, sucking on the nub with a gentle motion. Miki looked down at me, taking some of her own love juices off my face and onto her finger. She licked it off, and placed her finger on her nipple.

“You know how to please a woman, Honey. We’re going to keep going until Miki can’t stand up anymore,” she said.

Miki removed her top and made herself comfortable on the couch. The office was becoming stained with her juices. There were towels and air fresheners nearby, so hopefully a quick cleanup could disguise this before everyone else returned. I continued pushing my tongue inside Miki’s pussy, slurping up her unending flow of juices. I felt like my stomach would be satisfied from her pussy alone.

I crawled onto the couch. My butt was now sitting where Miki’s had been. My body was taking on her warmth as its own. Miki straddled me on the couch, shoving her pussy into my face as her head looked over the back of the couch. She had more freedom to rock her body around as I licked her into ecstasy. The couch cushions shook, nearly taking Miki off the couch at a few points.

The door to the office opened. Ritsuko walked in. Miki lowered herself so that her breasts wouldn’t be visible. I scooted forward to continue licking her. Miki had already cum thrice when Ritsuko got here. Her face was red and flushed, dripping with sweat. She looked like she had just gotten back from the concert, which worked out perfectly for an excuse.

“Miki, there you are,” said Ritsuko. “How’d the concert go?”

“Just... fine...” said Miki. Her voice was broken up by her moans. She tried to keep them down as I continued to lick her pussy, less intensely than before. My tongue focused on her clit, making small strokes so as not to make much noise. “Everyone loved it!”

“Are you okay? You’re looking red,” said Ritsuko.

“Miki was just about to take a shower. You walked in while I was changing,” she said.

“Everyone’s waiting to use the showers. Make it quick,” said Ritsuko. “I’ll let the others know you made it back safely.”

“Thanks!” said Miki.

Ritsuko left the office. Miki was tense. It didn’t take much more stimulation for her to cum on me for a fourth time. Her orgasmic juices sprayed down my chest, coating my waist in her scent. I had been marked by Miki’s love, and couldn’t imagine anything else at that moment. My body belonged to Miki.

Without hesitation, I started licking her towards one more orgasm. My finger, which lingered around her butt, got close to her sweaty asshole. Already covered in Miki’s sweat and juices, my finger traced around the ring of Miki’s anus before sliding the tip inside. Miki let out a shocked moan, and pushed her pussy into my face until my nose was about to go inside her.

“Warn me before you do that! It feels good, but warn me!” said Miki. “Miki’s butt is very sensitive.”

As one finger rubbed the inside of her rectum, my other finger played with her vaginal walls as I licked her clit. Miki’s body twitched, pleasure coming from all directions. She took one hand off the couch and played with her breast, teasing her soft mounds, her palm brushing past her nipples, as she approached orgasm. Every part of her body was tense, preparing for a final release.

“Honey, I love the way you lick my pussy! I love how good your tongue feels inside me! Miki wants you to eat her out everyday!” she said. “Cumming! Cumming! I’m going to squirt!”

Miki rocked her hips, covering my chest and waist in her juices. Miki slumped onto the couch, teasing her clit as her last drops of love nectar rolled down her legs. My cock was still hard, but had yet to orgasm.

“You smell like me,” said Miki. “We need to take a shower. Do you want to take one together?” She reached out and grabbed my cock. “This little guy still hasn’t spurted his semen. Why not leave that to Miki? If you want a butt job or sumata, Miki’s open to both. But no penetration.”

“That sounds amazing...” I said, exhausted.

Miki had me wrapped around her finger. I had told Miki that I loved her short, brown hair, but I wanted her to keep her blonde locks. The gap was what made that bush of hers so sexy. I had come to know its taste and weak spots. She had awakened to femdom.


End file.
